This invention relates to the electrolytic recovery of metals and, more particularly, is directed to the stripping of electrolytic metal deposits as sheets from cathode plate base plates.
In the electrolytic recovery of metals, such as zinc and copper, high quality metal is deposited on electrode plates such as mother plates, starting sheets or base plates, referred to hereinafter as cathode plates, which are made of suitable materials such as aluminum, stainless steel, or titanium. After a period of electro-deposition of metal on the cathode plates, the cathode plates are removed from the electrolytic cells and subjected to a mechanical stripping or peeling operation to remove sheets of refined metal from the cathode plates which are then returned to the cells.